


О мгновении слабости

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, SCP-4979
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Когда люди видят Хинату, им кажется, что он переживает всё с улыбкой. Легко и непринужденно, не подозревая, что за его спиной невероятное количество часов, вложенных в волейбол, невероятное количество слез, пота и отчаяния.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	О мгновении слабости

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.
> 
> Это всё один фрейм из 371 главы.

Иногда это становится невыносимым. 

Солнце светит менее ярко, чем вчера, еда менее вкусная, одежда на коже более грубая, всё валится из рук, и будущее мгновенно становится _чёрным._ Далёким. Мечты покрываются пылью, и хочется сдаться. Собрать вещи, взять билет в один конец, попрощаться с Педро и вернуться домой. 

Там будет мама. И Нацу. Она всегда пишет ему много сообщений с сердечками, смайликами и восклицательными знаками. В конце добавляет: «обнимаю тебя, онии-чан! крепко-крепко! от окаа-сан тоже привет», — и Хината сгибается, душа в себе всхлип. 

Картинка на экране смазывается, слеза цепляет за собой один из иероглифов “онии-чан” и стекает ниже. Хината смахивает влагу пальцем, но размазывает ещё больше, и на экране появляется заставка с командой, где Ямагучи обнимает Кагеяму и недовольного таким раскладом Цукишиму. Ячи-чан смеётся, а он лежит на полу, едва успев попасть в кадр в самый последний момент. 

Кажется, это был их последний матч. После их ждали выпускные экзамены, церемония вручения, головокружительный запах цветов возле школы, много слёз и смеха, а ещё чувство светлой тоски. Была черта — и они все её пересекли, получив тубусы с дипломами об окончании старшей школы Карасуно. И — разлетаясь в разные стороны. 

Хината утыкается лбом в колени. 

Вдох, выдох. И ещё раз. И ещё. 

В комнате тихо и душно. Окно закрыто, на кровати сбито в сторону одеяло, на нём лежат волейбольный мяч и телефон в чехле с чёрным котом, напротив, в шкафу, несколько томов манги на португальском. Комната маленькая, практически пустая. Не такая, как дома, в Мияги. В той комнате — плакаты на стенах, учебники, фигурки, диски с записями матчей. Полупрозрачные шторы на окне. 

Такие дни и ночи случаются: когда всё кажется бессмысленным. 

Когда будущее — непонятная смесь красок без чёткой картинки. А если не справлюсь, а если не выйдет, а если песок меня не научит, а если всё это глупость, а если я просто трачу ценное время, а если, а если, а если… 

Хината сжимает колени руками сильнее. Дышать.

В голове шумно от мыслей. Хината со смешком отмечает — они не только на японском. Сумасшедший коктейль — португальский, английский и японский. Мысли перемежаются картинками: карты маршрутов, когда нужно куда-то отвезти заказ, путаные улицы, палящее солнце, падающий с носа пот, расплывающийся на песке тёмным пятном, и красные от отработки ударов ладони. 

Но среди картинок нет _тех самых_. 

Тех, где он стоит, расправив плечи и смотря вперёд, на волейбольную площадку в Токио. Тех, где он принимает пасы, пробивая их прямиком в пол. Тех, где он подаёт навылет, мгновенно зарабатывая команде очки. 

Их нет. 

Хината разжимает руки и вытягивает ноги, откидываясь спиной на стену. Смотрит на ладони. В Бразилии по ночам всегда светло из-за огромного количества иллюминации, баннеров с подсветкой, рекламы на цифровых экранах. Такой свет добирается до верхних этажей жилых домов, роняя несколько скупых лучей внутрь. В Мияги — темно. Фонари горят вдоль дороги, иногда — в частных секторах. Остальная часть Мияги погружена во мрак, позволяя выспаться вплоть до первого солнечного блика на стене. 

Ладони в мягком свете уличных фонарей сливаются с тенями. Из-за слёз размываются границы, черты, и всё сливается в неразличимые чёрно-серые пятна. Вот на что похоже будущее — неразличимое чёрно-серое пятно. 

Хината длинно выдыхает через нос. 

Вдох. Выдох. 

Повторить. 

Дышать. 

Вдох, выдох. 

Хината стирает с глаз слёзы. Ресницы неприятно мокрые и слипшиеся. Мышцы ног гудят. Шея ноет от неудобной позы. И хочется подняться, лечь в кровать, завернуться в одеяло, скинув телефон и мяч, уткнуться лицом в пахнущую стиральным порошком подушку — и не спать всю ночь. 

Глядеть в белый потолок без единой трещины и _думать-думать-думать_. 

Тонуть. 

Хината тянется к телефону кончиками пальцев, цепляет, подтягивает к себе и включает. Снова то фото — последний год в старшей Карасуно. Эта фотография стоит на заставке и на обложке альбома. Хината бездумно смахивает её в сторону. И тонет в воспоминаниях. Вот тут они собрались, чтобы поздравить Кагеяму, все красные от мороза, с шариками в руках и с улыбками. Затем Нишиноя-семпай начал кидаться в Танаку-семпая снежками, и те устроили из этого целое соревнование. 

В итоге один из снежков прилетел Кагеяме в голову.

Хината фыркает: Кагеяма из злости сделал такой огромный снежный ком, что не смог его поднять. Ячи-чан в своей обычной миролюбивой манере предложила ещё два кома поменьше и водрузила их на ком побольше. И потом — оглушительно поздравила, как-то очень остро глянув на каждого, кто стоял рядом. 

Намёк был понят, и Кагеяму окружили, засыпая пожеланиями и подарками, обвешивая шариками и протягивая пирожные из магазина тренера Укая. Хината носился рядом, прыгая и хохоча, сыпал поздравлениями и улыбался. У Кагеямы от смущения горели красным уши и щёки. Он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ, а потом глянул на них и — попытка в улыбку № (засекречено). 

Ячи-чан была так тронута, что расплакалась. Цукишима очень мудро держал все комментарии при себе, лишь красноречиво отвёл взгляд и кашлянул в сжатый кулак. Ямагучи улыбнулся и первым предложил пойти к кому-нибудь домой, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Кагеямы. 

Хината приподнимает уголки губ, вновь смахивая фотографию в сторону. 

О, а это была тренировка с Некомой. Куроо уже выпустился, но всё равно крутился поблизости, если было время. Вот тут он повис на Кенме, который отбивался от него газетой: была ужасная жара. Хината успел вовремя заснять, как очередной выпуск “Акахаты” прилетает Куроо-семпаю прямиком по лбу. Ямамото на фоне сражается с Танакой в камень-ножницы-бумага. 

Хината пролистывает дальше. 

Акааши-семпай хмурил брови и смотрел на Бокуто-семпая, размахивающего руками с трибун. Тренер Укай, который спал в автобусе после очень долгой и напряжённой игры. Дальше Цукишима с хвостиками на голове. Потом Ямагучи, который впервые примерил форму капитана команды. Следом Ячи с планшетом в руках, Такеда-сенсей, Хайба Лев, Куними Акира, лукоголовый… 

Фотографий так много, что они тормозят телефон. 

Хината проводит пальцем по экрану.

В Японии час дня. 

Он открывает переписку с Кенмой и пишет простое «привет». Кенма всегда подбирает правильные слова, когда ему плохо, грустно и одиноко. А ещё звонит по видеосвязи и выходит на улицу, чтобы показать, что Токио остаётся прежним.

И что все — _он_ — его ждут. 

Будущее не становится мгновенно чёткой, ясной картинкой, но оно становится _светлее_. 


End file.
